The Truth
by WWFFanaticChick
Summary: Theresa comes back to Harmony to tell her family why she really left. (***Chapters 6-7-8 added 5/9/01)
1. Chapter 1

Theresa stepped off the plane not realized what made her come back. It had been almost a year since Julian made Ethan marry Gwen. What was she begging for punishment or was it the fact that she had to tell Mama the truth. The real reason why she left all those months ago. She needed to put everything behind her and she needed them to know. She looked at the sleeping baby that was in her arms. They needed to know and they need to know now. Ethan was almost three months old and Pilar didn't even know she was a grandmother.  
  
Theresa knew that she had a right to know. They all had a right to know including Ethan. He had a son that he had no idea about and Theresa was there to tell him. She remembered that night clearly. She had told Ethan had she really felt and he had said he loved her back. The next morning she woke up to the sound of Julian Crane screaming in disbelief. She had realized then that she had slept with Ethan Crane. Not long after that Ethan and Gwen were married.  
  
Theresa thought she could stay in Harmony until she found out the truth. She was pregnant by the married Ethan Crane. That is when she left Harmony. That's when she left her dream of ever being Mrs Ethan Crane. 


	2. Chapter 2

She pulled up to the house that she had grown to love as a child. As she grabbed the sleeping baby out the the back she only hoped that he would grow to love this house as much as she did. She could only hope that her family could grow to love her son as much as she did too. As she walked up the sidewalk all the courage that she had when she board the plan back in San Diego just slipped way.  
  
She saw the door open and there was Miguel standing ther with a smile on his face. "Theresa, you're home." Miguel said as he walked down the side walk to greet her. I guess he must have seen the baby sleeping in his car seat. "Well who is this little guy?" he asked thinking that Theresa was babysitting for a friend like she always did before she left Harmony. "Miguel this is my son." She said walking into the house.  
  
As she stepped into the living room a rush of memories came back to her. She realized then how much she actually missed Harmony. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She placed the car seat where Ethan was sleeping on the floor.  
  
"Miguel, it is so good to be home. Where is mama and how have things been for you and Charity? she said trying to change the subject and to avoid the question that she knew was coming.  
  
"Mama went to the Crane Mansion. Now Theresa, don't try and change the subject. Now you took off all those months ago and now you come back with a baby and you say he is your son. Listen you better start talking and you better start doing it now." Miguel told his sister.  
  
Theresa finally broke down and told him the entire story and why she really left. It wasn't that she left because she could not tell them but she left because she thought it was best for everyone. She asked her brother not to be upset with her.   
  
"Theresa, I am not upset with you, but I do with that you would have came and told us in the beginning, including Ethan. We could have helped you out and you would not have been alone. I don't think that Ethan would have married Gwen if he knew the truth. he replied.  
  
"Listen Miguel, that was my point. I could not lose my baby. It was all that I had left of the love that I shared with Ethan. And I knew that if Gwen or Julian found out that I had a child with Ethan they would use all there money and power to take my baby away from me." Theresa said as the tears fell from her face.  
  
"Theresa, do you really think that Ethan would do that to you?" he said trying to calm down his sister.  
  
"Truthfully I am not sure what he would do with Julian be...." Before Theresa could finish she heard the door open.  
  
"Mijo, I am home." Pilar yelled as she walked into the living room where Theresa and Miguel where talking. She stood in complete shock as she saw her daughter that she had not seen in months sitting on the couch. "Theresita.. you have come home to me." Theresa stood up and hugged her mom. She could feel the tears coming from her mama's eyes. "Where have you been?" She said as she finally seen the tiny infant starting to make a stir in the car seat below.   
  
"Theresa, do you mind if I walk him around for a while? You and Mama have a lot to talk about." Miguel said as he picked up Ethan. "Of course not." She said as she watched her brother walk out the kitchen door with her son.  
  
"Theresita... what..." Pilar said as her daughter interupted her. "Mama I know you want to know where I have been and what has been going on. Ok first let me tell you that I have been safe. But a lot has happened since I have left. And there is things that have happened that made me leave so long ago. I need to tell you about Ethan." "Ethan Crane... Theresita tell me you are not on the Ethan Crane thing again. He is married to Gwen now." Pilar said as she looked at her daughter with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"No Mama, I do not mean that Ethan." Theresa said. "Then what Ethan are you talking about? I don't know anyone else name Ethan." Pilar replied. "Well I do.. The baby that Miguel was holding is also named Ethan. Theresa told her mama. "Theresita that was very nice of you to babysit for a friend. " Pilar said as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"No Mama, I am not babysitting. That baby is my son. Mine and Ethan Crane's. Pilar looked at her daughter in complete shock. 


	3. 

Theresa looked at the shock and sadness in her mother's eyes. "Mama, please don't be upset. I just could not tell anyone about Ethan. Please let me explain the entire story." Theresa said before she finally told everything.  
  
Pilar understood why her daughter did what she did but she was upset. "Thersita you could have came to us. I would have been upset but we would have gotten through this together. Theresa, don't you think that Ethan has a right to know that he has a son." Pilar said as she looked at her daughter.  
  
"Yes, Mama, I do think that Ethan has a right to know and that is why I came back, but I am afraid that Ethan will take him away from me and I won't let that happen." Theresa said as the tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Thersita, do you think would really do that to you? Pilar replied.  
  
"Mama, I am not afraid of what Ethan might do but I am afraid of what Julian and Alister will do if they find out that I had a Crane child." Theresa said.  
  
"Well, Thersita you will never know what will happen until you tell him the truth, " Pilar replied. 


	4. 

Ethan sat on the bed that he and Gwen shared. Even though he loved his wife he could never love her as much as he loved Theresa. She had told him that no matter what happened she would never leave Harmony but after a few months she was gone. She did not even tell Pilar where she was going.   
  
He never knew where she had gone but she sure did miss her. He missed her smile, her laugh and the way that her hair smelled. He just wished that he could have talked to her before she left. He wished that he could have told her how he really felt about her but after Julian found them together he moved up the wedding and forbid Ethan to ever see Theresa again. If he had his say in the matter he would be married to Theresa instead of Gwen.  
  
"Ethan, darling. What's wrong?" Gwen said as she walked into the room. "Nothing I am just thinking, that's all," he replied.  
  
"Thinking about what?" Gwen asked. "Oh nothing really I was just thinking about what it would be like if we had children. I know we talked about it but I think that it would be great if I had a son. I can play baseball and stuff with." Ethan told his wife. "Ethan you know how I feel about having children. I don't want any for at least 10 years. I need to get my career in order and maybe after that we could have a child, but right now I am not even interested in having any kids ever. Ethan I must really go now, but I will see you tonight after work and I love you." She said as she walked out the door.  
  
Ethan could not imagine his life without children. He wanted to experience the joy of being a father. That was one thing that Theresa always talked about was having a few children. But unfortunately with Gwen that would never happen. 


	5. 

It was a few days after she returned. She had not talked to Ethan yet but she knew that she would have to do it soon. When Whitney came over early that morning Theresa left with her to go to the park.  
  
"Whit, you know how much I have missed everything about Harmony. I just love this place." She said as she pushed Ethan in the stroller. "I am really happy that you are back." Whitney said to her best friend. Just then Ivy Crane walked past them.  
  
"Theresa, is that you?" Ivy said as she walked past them and suddenly stopped. Theresa stood in shock as she hoped Ivy didn't realize that she was pushing a Crane. "Theresa, I am so happy to see you." Ivy continued as she hugged Theresa. "it's so good to see you Mrs. Crane." Theresa replied. Ivy looked down at the stroller. "Who is this little angel?" Ivy asked. "Th. This is my my son." Theresa replied fearing that Ivy would know the truth. "Oh he is beautiful. I didn't even know you had a baby. He sort of reminds me of my son when he was younger. " She said looking down at her watch. "Oh girls, I must be going. Theresa I want to throw you and the baby a welcome home party at the Crane Mansion. I will plan it all today and give Pilar the details tonight. I am so happy to have my assistant back. I will talk to you tonight. she said hugging Theresa one last time and then walking away.  
  
"Oh Whit, that was close. Well, at least she did not figure out that this is Ethan's son." Theresa said. " I know, but Theresa you know the truth is bound to come out," she replied. "I know that Whit, I just think that it can wait for a few more days that's all." Theresa said. "Well, he will find out when he sees you at the party with this baby. Whitney told her. 


	6. 

Ethan and Gwen where sitting on the couch when Ivy came in. Ivy liked Gwen but she had always wished that Ethan could have fallen in love with Theresa. "Maybe now that Theresa is back there is a chance that her and Ethan could get together," she thought to herself. "Wait Ivy slow down the horses, Ethan is a happily married man and obviously Theresa fell in love with someone while she was away because she has a baby to prove it. If only Ethan was the father of that precious little boy. Oh my God what am I saying? I can't think like that Ethan is a married man."  
  
"Hello Ethan. Hello Gwen." Ivy said as she walked into the living room. "Hello Ivy." Gwen replied. "Hello Mother." Ethan said. "Ethan you are never going to guess who I ran into today." Ivy said. "Who did you run into today Mother?" said Ethan "Well I was going through the park on my way to work this morning and I saw her. I thought that I had seen a ghost but it was really her." Ivy told her son. "Who was it?" Ethan said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"THERESA LOPEZ-FITZGERLD." Ivy said as she saw the look of shock in her son's eyes. "Theresa, is back." Gwen said as she also saw the gazed look that came over Ethan's face. "Yeah I saw her in the park with Whitney and this cute baby that come to think of it I never even got to ask his name. I was in such a hurry I guess. "Theresa is really here in Harmony." Ethan said as he tried to hide the excitement in his voice. "So Theresa was in the park with Whitney and a baby. She must be baby-sitting for someone here in Harmony." Ethan replied. "No, actually she is not baby-sitting. I was surprised when she told me this but the baby is her son. "Theresa has a son! Are you kidding me?" Gwen said as she spit the orange juice out that she was drinking. "No, I am not kidding you, she has a little baby boy." Ivy replied.  
  
This has to be some kind of mistake. How can Theresa have a baby? She was only gone for less than a year. Ethan thought to himself. There is no way. She had to have met someone right after she left Harmony. Theresa is not like that. Something is weird about this. "Ethan.... Ethan." Ivy said breaking him out of his trance like state.  
  
"Ethan, darling are you okay?" Gwen asked her visibly shaken husband. "Yes, I am fine, but a little shocked to hear that Theresa has a child that's all." Ethan replied. "Well, I told Theresa that I wanted to have a welcome home party for her so I have to go and make all the plans and get everything ready because I need to let Pilar know what is going on so she can tell Theresa. I will talk to you both later." Ivy said as she walked away.  
  
"Wow. I just can't believe that Theresa has a baby." Ethan said. "Yeah I guess we will find out more about it at this party." Gwen said.  
  



	7. 

Theresa thought about what Ethan would say when he finally learned the truth. She hated lying to him all this time but she knew that it was the only way. She hoped that he would not hate her and she hoped that he wanted to be a part of his son's life. Eventually Ethan was going to find out, so she decided that it was best to tell him tonight at the party. If she didn't do it then, then she might never do it at all.  
  
Everyone was at the Crane Mansion when Theresa, Pilar, and Luis arrived. Miguel and Charity stayed home to keep an eye on Ethan. Theresa had wanted to bring him with her but she felt it was for the best to keep him away. Ivy greeted them at the door. Theresa felt the fear come over her as she saw Julian walk past them. What if they wanted her son? What if took him away from her? She just could not handle that. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. she thought. No, he needs to know the truth.  
  
The party was wonderful and amazing and Theresa was having one of the best times that she had in a while until she saw Ethan talking to her best friends Whitney and Chad. She has not actually run into Ethan yet. She decided that she needed to get some fresh air. She went out to the balcony and then came back in.  
  
"Theresa." Ethan said as he tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see him standing before her. "Hi Ethan," she said. "Hello Theresa," he said giving his friend a hug. It felt good to hold her in his arms again. "How have you been?" he continued. "I have been okay, just very busy," she said. "Yes, I heard that you had a baby. Congratulations are in order," he said. "Ummm.. Yes, I did and thank you very much. He is my pride and joy. And I would do anything to protect and keep him safe." Theresa said. "But Ethan there is something that I need to tell you about my son. "What is it Theresa?" Ethan asked. "Well, Ethan my son is your...." Before she could finish Whitney interrupted. "Theresa I need to talk to you right now..." Whitney said. "Ethan, I will be right back we really need to talk." Theresa said as she walked away. "What is going on here? Theresa said that her son is my.. he is my what?" Ethan thought to himself  
  
Theresa and Whitney went on the terrace to talk. "Theresa, you have to tell him." Whitney said not knowing that Gwen was around the corner listening to the entire conversation. "What is Theresa up too? She comes leaves Harmony and suddenly comes back with a baby. What is that girl up too? Gwen thought to herself. "I will Whit. I was just about to tell him but I am not sure how I am supposed to tell him. There is no way that I can just come out and say Ethan my son is your son too. Congratulations you're a father." "That is what she has been hiding all this time." Gwen thought to herself as she listened to Theresa talk to Whitney. "Whitney, I need to tell him the truth and I need to do it now before anything else stops me." Theresa said as she walked away to see Ethan.  
  
Gwen heard the entire conversation and vowed to herself that Theresa would never get her hands on Ethan as long as she had anything to do with it. She thought as she walked towards the stairs.  
  
Theresa walked in the room and saw Ethan talking to someone. He noticed her out of the corner of his eye and dismissed the person that he was talking to. He walked towards her. "Theresa, what did you need to talk to me about?" Ethan asked. "OK Ethan this is going to be very hard for me to just come out and say but I need to tell you. My son is your.....you are his...." Before Theresa could finish Gwen stood on the steps and called for everyone attention.  
  
"Hello Everyone. I know that this party is a welcome home party for Theresa but I just have an announcement to make. I haven't even told Ethan this yet because I just found out today and I wanted to share it with you all. I'm pregnant. Ethan and I are going to have the FIRST Crane grandchild. We are having a baby. she told everyone. "The first Crane grandchild... Hopefully it will be a boy." Julian yelled over the cheers. After Theresa heard that she knew that there was no way that Ethan could ever learn the truth.  
  
Ethan ran up the stairs and hugged his wife. "Oh Gwen thank you for making me the happiest man alive." Ethan said to his wife. Little did he know that his wife was lying. She thought if she led Theresa to believe that she was carrying Ethan's baby that she would not tell him the truth. She looked down at Theresa who was trying to put a smile on her face through the tears.  
  
She had heard enough and decided it was time to leave. She talked to her Mom and they got ready to leave. Theresa did not even say good-bye. Ethan notice Theresa leaving and ran after them. "Theresa, wait up," he yelled after them. "Where are you all going? The party is not over yet." "I am not feeling very well right now, I just want to go home." Theresa said trying to hold back the tears. "Mrs. Crane, thank you for the really nice party I had a great time. It's just I am not feeling so well and I just want to get home to my son." Theresa said as she started walking out the door. "I can understand, I was like that when Ethan was 3 months old. Theresa by the way what is your son's name?" Ivy asked. "Ethan." Theresa said as she walked out the door. 


	8. 

  
Ethan walked out of the room. "I will be right back. I need to go do something. I will be back later." Ethan said as he kissed his wife and walked out the door. "I wonder where he is off to in such a hurry." Ivy said to Gwen. "I am not sure." Gwen said hoping that Ethan was not off to see Theresa.   
  
He had finally figured it all out. The reason why she let, the reason why she came back, the reason why she wanted to talk to him and the reason why she named her son Ethan. She named the boy after his father. He remember everything like it happened yesterday. He was that babies father. But why would she keep that from him. She would never do that to him. She was his best friend. He pulled up in front of Theresa's house got out of the car and went to the front door. Pilar was just leaving as he went to knock. "She is in the living room. I figured it was you when I heard the car. I need to run out for a little while so please stay with her," she told him as she realized that he figured everything out and that's why he was there.  
  
She was sitting there on the couch crying her eyes out. "Why is this happening?" she said out loud not realizing that Ethan was there. "I am so sorry honey. I tried to tell you dad about you tonight but things happened. I promise you this Ethan we will get through this me and you. You're daddy will never have to know about you." She said rocking the innocent baby in her arms.  
  
"Theresa." Ethan said. "How long have you been standing there? And what are you doing here in the first place?" she said trying to wipe back the tears and setting her son in the car seat on the floor. "Long enough to confirm the truth. I guess. And I came back because I needed to talk to you. I figured it out. God, Theresa why did you just tell me that Ethan was my son? Is that why you left to keep me away from him?" "Look Ethan, I am not going to lie to you anymore because I can't take it. Yes, I admit that my son is your son too. Okay are you happy now you know the truth. But listen to me I could not tell you so that is why I left. Besides you are married with a baby on the way. So please just forget that you ever came here, forget the fact that I told you Ethan was your son and please just leave." Theresa said as the tears started to reappear.  
  
"You want me to forget that I have a child with you. Just forget that I have a son. My first born child. I missed out on the first three months of his life and I refuse to miss out on anymore. So no Theresa I just can't do it." Ethan said.  
  
"Ethan, what the hell do you mean by No?" I won't let you take my son away from me. I will not let you cut me out of my son's life. I am not going to let you and Gwen raise my son as your own. Don't you see Ethan he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He is the one thing that completes me. He is the one thing that I have left of the love that I lost. Don't you see Ethan. I can't lose him. She said walking away.  
  
"What do you mean lose your son? I would never take him away from you. You are his mother. Theresa, where did you get an idea like that from? Ethan replied.  
  
"Maybe you would not do that to me, but do you realize what is going to happen when Julian and Alister learn there son and grandson has a child by the housekeepers daughter. You remember what Julian was like when he found us together. Ethan it will be ten times worse. They will take my son away from me. And than have the money to do it. Look at your last name Ethan. Crane. The most powerful and richest people in Harmony. And look at me some housekeepers daughter. And can you tell me what Gwen will think? She is convinced that she is giving birth to the first Crane heir. Now what will she think when she learns her husband has a bastard son. Ethan I just can't take that chance. I just can't lost my son. she said falling to the floor crying.  
  
He sat next to her. "Theresa look at me." Ethan said as Theresa picked her head up. "Listen I promise you that I will never take your.. I mean our son away from you. I would never do that to you.  
  
"Can you promise me that? Can you promise it and mean it?" Theresa asked. "Yes I can do that because I love you." he didn't realize that he had said it. She was the only person that he could tell that too and really mean it. He did love her and nothing could change that.  
  
"I love you too Ethan." Theresa said as she hugged him. No matter how much she loved him they could not be together because of Gwen and the baby but she knew that he would always be her best friend. Even though both of them wanted more, they agreed to stay friends.  
  
"Theresa I am going to tell my family about him." Ethan said. "Okay, I guess it is a chance I have to take." Theresa replied. Just as Ethan was about to talk, the baby had started to cry.  
  
Theresa started to get up to get him when Ethan interupted. "Do you mind if I try? Ethan asked. "Sure why not?" Theresa replied. Ethan picked up his son for the first time and something had just clicked. It felt so right being there with them. "Oh thank you Theresa for my son." she said as he held him and kissed Theresa on the cheek. Little did they know Gwen was outside watching.  
  
"She will never get her hands on him. He is mine." she said as she vowed revenge on Theresa.  
  



End file.
